CATS Shugo Chara
by kym5970
Summary: A crossover with a project on Pixiv. Criminal Academics for Technical Studies aka [C.A.T.S]. It's a new year and new students with different stories start to enter the academy. With all the worries of the events and Graduation Exams, will they find romance through all of it?
1. CATS Introduction

[C.A.T.S] is a project on pixiv. I just wanted to try doing a crossover with this but I still don't know if I'm going to write a fanfic about it. This is like an outline.

* * *

I Might change the story, but this is pretty much it for now.

* * *

The next part is like a translation of the whole project. I don't own it.

* * *

Students, congratulations!  
I am the headmaster Amakawa Tsukasa.  
…what's wrong? Is this cat form weird? Don't worry. You'll get used to it.

Now then, this is  
The Criminal Academy for Technical Studies  
also known as the [C.A.T.S]

This place  
Nurtures criminals with advanced technology,  
who will one day lead the back stage of the world we live in.

Take pride in your spirit and do your best to sharpen your skills in each course to become a respected and great human.

Underclassmen, continue to study in each and one of your important classes.  
4th years, get ready for your graduation exams.

You students are not one of those hoodlums out there. I am looking forward to your progress.

**.**

**.**

**[About [C.A.T.S]]**

Let me explain about our school system.

All students are divided into four courses prior to your entrance.  
Your course cannot be changed so please be careful.

**BRAIN **[Brain Course] - Course to cultivate your presence and skills to become leaders and executives of organizations  
**GANG **[Gang Course] – Course aimed at learning the skills for a major crime done by a large group  
**THEIF **[Thief Course] – Course aimed at learning deceiving and stealing techniques using performing arts  
**H&A **[Hitman & Assassin Course] – Course aimed at learning the skills of a fast and secret assassinations

Now, during the four years at this school, you cannot leave the campus unless it has something to do with class or graduation exams.  
Of course, getting in contact with family and friends is also banned.  
Your school IDs can act as a communication device so you can communicate through it in side of [C.A.T.S]. (IPhone Like. Has all your school information)

You may enter the school from the ages of 15 to 20 years old. So that means,  
1st year students must be 15 – 20 years  
2nd year students must be 16 – 21 years  
3rd year students must be 17 – 22 years  
4th year students must be 18 – 23 years

Now let me explain more about each course.

**BRAIN**

[Specialty of Brain Course]  
Using your brains and intelligence to cause crimes. And therefore, there are a large amount of smart students. The largest studying course.

[Student Examples]  
People who don't work but have someone else work for them ( Leader or executives of a group etc. )  
Have a high level of intelligence and understanding of technology ( Doctor, Scientist, Hacker, etc. )  
People who can control the flow of things ( Secret routes locator/creator, etc.)

[About Experiment Labs]  
2nd years and above have permission to use the experimental labs on B5F. Group experiments are allowed.

**.**

**GANG**

[Specialty of Gang Course]  
Work as a member of a group, and do your part to cause crimes.  
Large amount of students who like to move their body and love flashy and loud action.

[Student Examples]  
Has a high sense of being with comrades ( Mafia, Yakuza, Secret organizations, etc. )  
Has fun causing trouble and ruckus ( Kidnappers, Thieves, Homicide Murders, Terrorists, etc. )

[About Weapons]  
2nd years and above are allowed a personal weapon.  
1st years are taught the usage of many weapons and has a choice of a weapon that they feel is the best.

**.**

**THIEF**

[Specialty of Thief Course]  
Uses their knowledge or acting to deceive people, causing crimes.  
Large amounts of students who have nimble fingers and good with their mouth.

[Student Examples]  
Deceiving Students ( Thieves, Robbers, Key Openers, Disguise masters, etc. )  
Actors ( Spies, etc. )

[About Personal Weapons]  
2nd year and above, allowed to hold a personal weapon to sharpen ones skills.  
If necessary, allowed personal workshop or hideout.

**.**

**HITMAN & ASSASSIN**

[Specialty of Hitman & Assassin Course]  
Does assassinations through the orders of a person or organization. Many become free after graduation.  
Large amounts of students who understand one's body and is knowledgeable or has long experience with weapons.

[Student Examples]  
Uses one's own hands ( Knife User, Gun User, etc. )  
Uses Indirection ( Poison User, Plan Everything out Like an Accident, etc. )

[About Weapons]  
2nd years and above are allowed a personal weapon.  
1st years are taught the usage of many different weapons and has a choice of their own.

**.**

**.**

**[Uniform and Course Item] **

Each course has a different color and item.  
The uniform is also colored differently to not make any mistakes.

The uniform can be decorated or changed. It doesn't matter.  
A professional criminal has to keep a good look.

However, the uniform must be easy to help identify which course you are.

Yes, yes, it is absolutely banned from a student to wear a different course color or item.

**BRAIN **– Purple

[Items]  
-Raspberry colored lab coat  
-Loop Tie

**GANG **– Red

[Items]  
-Red Jumper suit  
-Red Dog tags  
-Written rank and grade

**THIEF **– Green

[Items]  
-Dark green cloth  
-Scarf, bandanna, etc.  
-Waist Pouch

**HITMAN & ASSASSIN **– Blue

[Items]  
-Leather Jacket  
-Fingerless Gloves

**.**

**.**

**[About School Schedule]**

Students will be living inside of [C.A.T.S] for the next four years.

9:00am to 3:50 is the time for class.

After that you are free to go to club activated.  
The creation of clubs is free. Use the time to do whatever you want.  
Students who do not have club activities are to go to the dorms and spend the rest of your time there.

There are four different dorm sections. Dorm mates can be anyone you please but please keep the gender rule in place.

**.**

**.**

**[About the School]**

[C.A.T.S] is located under a large city. There are many entrances and exits however, if you don't know, then you will never find it. Most students come here through recommendations, scouting, rumors, or parents being graduated from this academy. It is also very large so it is easy to get lost, especially if you're a first year. Most of the facility is concrete for it is underground. That might be some getting used to.

B1F: Entrance Hall  
The hall that is protected by high tech security. Only people with the school ID are able to get access inside.

B2F: Student and Staff Dorms  
If you go down from the escalator from the entrance hall then there will be the dorm entrance. The headmaster and dorm mothers look over it.

B3F: Cafeteria and Break Room  
All students and staff are allowed access. There is a small convenience store for all your needs and a small field outside with an artificial sun. One wall is all glass, showing the field. Just a relaxing area for everyone.

B4F: Classrooms  
All studying classes are held on this floor. There are also small rooms that hold only a few students for smaller classes.

B5F: Experiment Labs and Teacher's room  
Some BRAIN Course classes are held on this floor. Free to BRAIN course students who want to experiment in their free time.

B6F: Training Hall  
Has all the high tech training equipment. All athletic connected classes held on this floor. There's also a shooting range. The largest floor.

B7F: Storage  
All weapons and medicines are held here. Never go alone since you may never get out.

**.**

**.**

**[About the Dorms]**

The dorms are not divided by course or classes. It is as free as you please. However there are only two roomed dorms, so your dorm mate can be anyone you please.

Every dorm has a cat that will be the dorm mother. If you have any problems, you can ask them for help anytime.

Dorm names are  
Siamese Eye  
Abyssinian Ear  
Munchkin Foot  
Russian Blue Tail

The dorm mothers are also in a cat form but please do not worry, like I said before, you will get used to it.

The Abyssinian Ear dorm mother is an energetic and happy oldest sister. She is an Abyssinian cat named Ran.  
The Russian Blue Tail mother is a quiet and level-headed second oldest sister. She is a Russian blue cat names Miki.  
The Munchkin Foot dorm mother is a nice and caring third oldest sister out of the four. She is a Munchkin cat named Su.  
The Siamese Eye dorm mother is a calm and optimistic youngest sister. She is a Siamese cat named Dia.

**.**

**.**

**[About the Classes]**

1st years are basics, 2nd years are applications, 3rd years are professional knowledge and studies, and 4th years are graduation exams and studies. Each course has a different class however, some courses share one class. Here a few.

All Courses  
-Basic Criminal Knowledge  
-Learning the usage of a weapon  
-Athletics  
-Criminal History

BRAIN  
-Data Collecting  
-Biotechnology  
-Basic Technology  
-Leadership Training

GANG  
-Weapons Training  
-Organization Studies  
-Learning to Deal with Dangerous Items  
-Group Training

THIEF  
-Sneak In and Escape Training  
-Disguise Training  
-Social Training  
-Key Opening Training

HITMAN & ASSASSIN  
-Erasing One's Evidence Training  
-Poison Studies  
-Shooting Practice  
-Tailing and Following Training

The teachers in charge are specialist in each field.  
Of course, there are some [C.A.T.S] graduates.

**.**

**.**

**[About Graduation Exams]**

Graduation Exams with start like always for 4th year students.  
Create a team of 1 to 4 people  
and take one year to commit a major crime.

It is allowed if you create a team with other people from other courses.

Take one year to commence the graduation exam.  
Make sure you do not make any mistakes.  
If you do miss something…you know the consequences.

Underclassmen are allowed to help and support various plans however, they must get a written permission to leave the campus.

If you don't get caught or arrested you have graduated. I pray for something exciting this year.

Now students, please do your best at your new school year. This is all I have to say. Good Luck.


	2. Characters

**May subject to change**

* * *

**Name: **Amu Hinamori  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **HITMAN & ASSASSIN  
She is shy and doesn't like to stand out much but acts like a "Cool and Spicy" student that everyone admires. Her grades are less than average but not bad.  
Her father is a famous criminal who was finally caught which Amu is pretty embarrassed about. Her mother is a famous assassin that taught her everything she knows.  
Her mother was a graduate of the school so she entered wanting to be like her. Her little sister means everything to her. She had a crush on Tadase but starting to have feelings for Ikuto. Her best friend is Nadeshiko. Forced to become the Director student for the HITMAN&ASSASSIN Course by Nadeshiko.

**Name: **Tadase Hotori  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **BRAIN  
He is very shy and timid but acts confident in front of others. His dream is to be the leader of his own organization of criminals and one day take over the world. He is very smart and the Director student of the BRAIN course.  
His mother was a world famous murderer who just killed anyone she wanted. She is now deceased. His father is the leader of a world famous mafia and entered his son into [C.A.T.S] to learn how to take over his position one day. His body is actually weak but doesn't show it much.  
Is childhood friends with Ikuto and Utau. Has a small crush on Amu.

**Name:** Nadeshiko/Nagihiko Fujisaki  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
He is actually a boy who can change his appearance to seem like he is a girl. In his girl form he is very well-mannered and helps her friends in anyway. As Nagihiko he is very athletic and sporty.  
He comes from a family where all males had to cross-dress to learn how to act girly since being a girl was more convenient. They would commit crimes using these tactics. All are graduates from [C.A.T.S] Sometimes he didn't like it since he couldn't do thing likes sports or else people would find out his disguise. Uses his girl disguise to trick people when he wants to.  
No one really knows if he is a boy or girl, only his friends, Tadase and Kukai, and his rival, Rima know he's a boy. Her best friend in her Nadeshiko form is Amu. Director student of the THIEF course.

**Name: **Kukai Souma  
**Age: **18  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **GANG  
He has a very bright personality and is always someone you can count on. He loves all sports and being athletic.  
His only family is 4 older brothers who are all great members of a famous mafia. Wanting to follow in their footsteps he joined [C.A.T.S], the school they graduated from. He was interested in the THIEF course but made his choice in the GANG course since he loved working in a group and moving his body. People think he has a crush on Utau but he denies it saying their just friends. Sometimes is a victim of Nagihiko's sadistic nature. Director student of the GANG Course.

**Name: **Yaya Yuiki  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **GANG  
She is very immature and loves to have sweets. However, when she has sweets, she becomes hyperactive and can almost destroy anything in her path. She wants everyone to give her more attention like a baby but can also be very dependable in the most unexpected situations.  
She is a street child because her parents threw her away after having her younger brother. She ran away from everything in depression until she heard the rumor about [C.A.T.S]. Swearing revenge she joined to become stronger. She loved doing things that were flashy and showy so she joined the GANG Course.  
She only really trusts her two best friends Rima and Amu. Some people say that she had a crush on Kukai but only really thinks him as a good friend. She might like Kairi.

**Name: **Rima Mashiro  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
She is very pretty like a doll and because of this many guys admire her which many girls are annoyed at. She uses the guys as her advantage and fake cries when it's convenient. She is cold to other people at first but actually loves to make people laugh. She lakes athletic ability but makes it up with her acting.  
She was once kidnapped but was safely brought home but her family fell apart after. Her father killed her mother in one of their fights and in fear Rima ran away from home. She became a street child and continued to run away since her father was after her, too. She was then scouted to join [C.A.T.S].  
Since Amu was her first best friend, she gets easily jealous of Nadeshiko, who is her rival. Likes to use Nagihiko's secret to blackmail him. Uses her so called "Fan-Boys" whenever she needs them.

**Name: **Kairi Sanjou  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **BRAIN  
He is very smart but uptight and very blunt about faults. He joined the BRAIN course because it was the only one with classes that interested him.  
He was actually a spy from a group outside of the academy, wanting to know the secrets of [C.A.T.S] but quit right after he met Amu. He is weak mentally, unable to go against people above him but was able to become stronger because of the Director Students.  
He did confess to Amu that he likes her. Maybe it was because he really liked her, or maybe to get Tadase to make a move. He is developing feelings for Yaya. His sister is Sanjou-Sensei.

**Name: **Rikka Hiiragi  
**Age: **15  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **1st Year  
**Course: **GANG  
She is very energetic and gets distracted easily but she is very kind to people and does everything she can do to help.  
She was taken in by an orphanage when she was small when her parents threw her away. Her orphanage was burnt down because it was not needed anymore by the government. Maybe were killed many were left without homes. She became a street child and heard a rumor about [C.A.T.S]. Joined it to get revenge on the government that would hurt weaker people just for their own convenience.  
Looks up to Amu even though she's in a different course. Wants to teach Hikaru the fun things in life.

**Name:** Hikaru Ichinomiya  
**Age: **14  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **1st Year  
**Course: **BRAIN  
He is negative but that has something to do with his intelligence. He is cold and distant because he was raised like an adult and never treated as a kid. He entered the academy with special invitation. He says he is 15 to not let people get suspicious.  
He was the boss of a great mafia organization ever since he was young, but no one knows that. He entered the academy under his grandfather's orders to learn more about leading the mafia.  
He has one of the top 5 grades in the whole academy. Maybe surpassing the 4th Year students. He is grateful to Amu for teaching him about life. He might have a crush on Rikka.

**Name: **Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **HITMAN&ASSASSIN  
She is very cold but when it about her mother she becomes restless. She is quite kind when you get to know her. She is half French with her father being a famous French mafia boss and her mother being a famous Japanese yakuza member.  
Her mother unexpectedly quit being a yakuza and many people tease her for it. To avenge her mother which she believes was deceived into leaving, she left France and went to Japan. There she heard a rumor about [C.A.T.S] and decided to join to become stronger. She was going to join the GANG course but joined the HITMAN&ASSASSIN course since she said it suited her more.  
She thought Amu was in the way of her plans but warmed up to her. She might have a crush on Tadase but she doesn't believe it. Always wears a red pendant that belonged to her mother.

**Name: **Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
**Age: **22  
**Gender:** Male  
**Grade: **4th Year  
**Course: **HITMAN&ASSASSIN  
He is stoic but perverted usually teasing people like Amu and Tadase. However, he is also very kind, even going as far as to hurt the people important to him so they don't get involved in his problems.  
He plays the violin under his father's influence. He also has natural assassination techniques because of his father, too. His father has been missing for years now and he has not stopped looking for him. Under the headmaster's approval he does jobs outside of the academy that are assigned to him. Because of this he has not been getting much sleep but he keeps it up so they don't hurt his sister and people important to him. Also to look for clues for his father.  
He is in love with Amu but hides it because he knows it won't come true. Even if he shows it, she just dismisses it as a joke and he wants to keep it that way. Wants Amu to hate him so she won't find out about his secret. Tadase's childhood friend and Utau's brother.

**Name: **Utau Hoshina  
**Age: **20  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **4th Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
Her real name is Utau Tsukiyomi but uses her mother's maiden name. She is pretty mature but is childish with her friends. Never is honest and says what she truly feels. She hated Amu at first since she had more affection from her brother than herself but warmed up and eventually became friends. She is competitive and is stoic but not always.  
She was part of the small group that goes out to work outside of the academy. She wanted to help Ikuto find their father so he can stop pushing himself. She was an idol as a cover and caused crimes. She quit when she finally thought that he stopped working, she stopped going outside. She doesn't know that Ikuto is working Utau's part that she never finished. She would do anything for him.  
She loved Ikuto but after hanging out with Kukai often she can't stop thinking about him. She just thinks him as a friend and rival.

**Name: **Kiseki Leonhart  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **2rd Year  
**Course: **BRAIN  
He is very egotistical and confident but has a tendency to look down on people. However, he is very good at giving orders.  
He came to the academy to watch over Tadase since they are cousins. He doesn't say his real reason why he came to the academy. He is actually very kind but usually only to Tadase.  
May have a small crush on Miku but absolutely denies it. He tries to stay by Tadase's side at all times just in case.

**Name: **Temari Amamiya  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course:** GANG  
She is mostly quiet and lady-like but when something doesn't go her way, she becomes fierce-tempered and aggressive.  
She is very close to her twin brother and sometimes switches places with him since they are twins. Temari is very close to Nadeshiko though she knows that she is a boy. Joined this school to follow her twin brother.

**Name: **Rizumu Amamiya  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
He is very boyish, cool, outgoing, and quite a flirt. He loves sports so he gets along with Daichi and Kukai, well.  
He is very close to his twin sister and goes to her when there is trouble even though he's older. He gets along with Nagihiko and doesn't know his Nadeshiko side. He came to the academy to do something interesting. He joined the THIEF course because he was good at communicating and socializing.  
He is trying to support Daichi to confess to Ren. He likes Miku.

**Name: **Daichi Morita  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **GANG  
He is energetic and a cheerful character who just can't stand still.  
He had nowhere to go since he was a street child after his parents killed themselves under the stress of their jobs. He heard the rumor of the academy and immediately signed up. He seems like he has no worries but he really remembers his experience being on the streets.  
He is in love with Ren but doesn't know how to say his feelings. His best friends are Kukai and Rythmn.

**Name:** Pepe Brown  
**Age: **20  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
She is babyish and immature but is not witless and can be very blunt and strong when she wants to. Because of her babyish personality, she gets along with Yaya.  
Her father is an American thief and her mother is a Japanese thief. To follow their footsteps she entered the academy. She is from New York.  
She is very strict on Kiseki and doesn't really like. She is always helping Yaya with trouble or getting her out of trouble.

**Name: **Kusukusu Hino  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **1st Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
She is always laughing and smiling. She loves to make the people around her laugh especially Rima.  
She had no family ever since she was born and was forced to live off of stealing. She was scouted by [C.A.T.S] about the same time as Rima making them close. Some people say that they hear a soft laugh as if mocking them at her crime scenes.  
She might have a crush on Rhythm. Kusukusu is her fake name, no one knows her real name except Rima.

**Name: **Musashi Miyamoto  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **HITMAN&ASSASSIN  
He is mature and smart making him seem older than everyone else. He likes to do what is right.  
He has the blood of a samurai and ninja. Joined the academy to follow his parents footsteps. Both are famous graduates of [C.A.T.S].  
He was the first one to suspect Kairi and sometimes covered him when his cover was about to be blown. He is not that good at far-ranged assassinations. Uses a Katana for close-ranged assassinations. Considers Pepe an annoyance that he just can leave alone.

**Name: **Yoru Vargas  
**Age: **20  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
He is very mischievous and likes to taunt anyone, usually getting him into fights. He is free and constantly gets into trouble and acts like a cat even adding "nya" at the end of his sentences.  
He was a street child and only had stray cats as company. To survive he used to steal from rich stores and people. He was scouted into the academy at the age of 17.  
He gets along pretty well with Rhythm but they don't hang out much. He is always with Ikuto and always worries about him like a little brother. Might have a crush on Miku.

**Name: **Iru Rozen  
**Age: **18  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **GANG  
She is wild and mischievous. She hates when things are peaceful because it's boring. She tends to be rude to other people except to Utau.  
She was a delinquent in middle school and was kicked out of the family for causing too much trouble. As she was wandering around the city she heard about the academy and thought it was interesting so she joined.  
Her sister followed her into the academy and is pretty irritated about it. In reality she is actually glad but she would never say that. She is close to Utau and follows whatever she does. It is said that Iru is the first one to be able to hear Utau sing.

**Name: **Eru Rozen  
**Age: **19  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **HITMAN&ASSASSIN  
She is kindhearted and gentle. She dislikes fighting so she didn't choose GANG or THIEF. She was terrible at giving directions so she didn't join BRAIN. She joined the H&A course because it was more far-ranged and didn't involve getting close to people, though she's still not used to the killing. Has low self-esteem.  
Worried about her sister she followed her into the academy against her parents will. Her parents think she's missing, though apparently she doesn't care for the people who threw her sister away.  
She can sometimes be preachy and scold Iru which she doesn't appreciate. She is also close to Utau and the only who can criticize her. Doesn't like anyone who is mean to Iru or Utau.

**Name: **Nana Capella  
**Age: **20  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade:** 3rd Year  
**Course: **GANG  
She appears dainty and sweet but it's all a façade. She is non-ladylike manner and tends to be rude and fierce. She has a Nagoyan accent.  
She was part of a small gang ever since she was small and they taught her everything she knows. She took care of Lulu when she came to Japan and went to the academy with her when Lulu suggested it.  
She is the only one that Lulu can be true to. She doesn't really get along with Ikuto and Yoru. She was really a 4th Year but flunked to stay in the academy with Lulu until she can complete her revenge.

**Name: **Hotaru Taiyou  
**Age: **15  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **1st Year  
**Course: **GANG  
She is very polite and elegant. She is calm in any circumstance and has a warm personality. She joined the GANG course because she knew herself that she had the talent to get along with many people. There is an aura around her that cannot make anyone, a friend or foe, say no to her.  
She never had any parents when she was born and was picked up by a small gang. They raised her like their own daughter and taught her everything she knows. She was sent to the academy after the government caught the gang and killed them all. Hiding her depression, she swore to get back at them for stealing her family.  
She is always with Rikka to help her clam down.

**Name: **Kazuomi Ichinomiya  
**Class: **Leadership Training  
**Target: **All Grades  
**Place: **B4F Classroom  
**Subject: **Was the leader of a large criminal corporation but resigned and became a teacher at the academy to watch over his grandson. (Actually he was blackmailed by Tsukasa to join though he doesn't like to mention that.)  
He is stern and too strict. He is especially treats Ikuto and Utau terribly because of his jealously of their father.  
He teaches Leadership Training and Basics of Running an Organization to all BRAIN course students. He is very experienced and everyone respects him for that but he is not the best teacher in the world, giving them homework anytime he feels like it and making the students do all the dirty work when he doesn't want to. However, he is actually very excited to see how his students will turn out to be.

**Name: **Yu Nikaidou  
**Class: **Biotechnology  
**Target: **BRAIN Course All Grades  
**Place: **B4F Classrooms, Experiment Labs  
**Subject: **He disguises himself as a clumsy and cheerful teacher in front of his students but he really is serious and never stops working until he's done. He only let's Sai or Suu the Dorm mother take care of him. He was a famous  
He teaches Biotechnology, Chemistry, and Invention to all BRAIN Course classes. His students tease him for being so clumsy but he's okay with it because he enjoys being with his students… sometimes. He likes teasing the Course Directors sometimes. He dated Sanjou-Sensei before but they broke up. Knew Kairi was a spy.

**Name: **Yukari Sanjou  
**Class: **Social and Communication Training  
**Target: **THIEF and HITMAN&ASSASSIN Course All Grades  
**Place: **B4F Classrooms  
**Subject: **Was a spy for the same organization as Kairi but quit right after he did. She is very close to Utau and helps her when she used to work outside of the academy as an idol. She cares for her brother, Kairi, a lot but doesn't show it.  
She teaches Social and Communication skills to all THIEF and some HITMAN&ASSASSIN classes. She may seem to be inexperienced but when she's serious, she is an amazing criminal. She was a former graduate of [C.A.T.S] and worked for many different companies throughout the world, especially as a spy. Came back to the academy because of another job but quit and decided to stay as a real teacher. May still have feelings for Nikaidou-Sensei but denies it.

**Name: **Ren Rosso  
**Age: **19  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **GANG  
She is always cheerful and encouraging. She doesn't have any other abilities beside her athletic skills. She can never stay still for a long time.  
Her childhood friends Miku, Sai, and Diana are all from an orphanage that was very poor and abusive. They promised to protect each other no matter. A fire burnt the whole orphanage down and they were the only survivors wondering if they should be happy or overjoyed. They were taken in by the organization that 'saved' them. However, the organization was also cruel having a rule that only strong ones are allowed to be at the top. When they grew up, they killed all the group members and thanked them for taking care of them. After a while the real head sent them to [C.A.T.S] to be taught properly.  
Miku, Sai, and Diana are not her sisters but still says that. She was the first one to talk to Amu and get her out of her shell. She is always the one cheering for everyone. Close to Rhythm and Daichi.

**Name: **Miku Azzurro  
**Age: **18  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **HITMAN&ASSASSIN  
She is very level-headed, clam, and insightful. She also as a strong intuitive and can sense danger. On top of that she is stubborn, disobedient, and sensible.  
(Ren's History)  
She joined H&A Course because she didn't like standing out and close-range fighting so it suited her pretty well. (Also the color…)  
She only listens to her 'sisters' and ignores the others. She gets along with Amu pretty well because apparently they have a close personality. She doesn't know if she likes, Kiseki, Yoru, or Rhythm.

**Name: **Sai Verde  
**Age: **17  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course:** BRAIN  
She is very gentle, orderly, and girly. She is like a mother to the other three and is great at home economics. However, she can be clumsy and gets scared easily but very strong when she doesn't realize it.  
(Ren's History)  
Doesn't like to fight or kill anybody so she chose the BRAIN course since it suited her.  
She is very polite to everyone so she gets along with a lot of people. She helps Amu when she needs help with her homework or any housework. She has a small crush on Nikaidou-Sensei but already gave up.

**Name:** Diana Giallo  
**Age: **16  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **2nd Year  
**Course: **THIEF  
She is very clam and always happy and wise. However, she can be air-headed at some times. She is the strongest out of the four.  
(Ren's History)  
She joined the THIEF course because she wasn't suited to stay in the background or work with other people so it suited her the most. Though sometimes her radiance gets her cover blown. She is very close to Amu and Utau and always gives them advice when they really need it.

**Name: **Ami Hinamori  
**Age: **13  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **-  
**Course: **-  
She is sweet and innocent. Little sister of Ami. She seems to be distracted the whole time but still knows what's going on in their family.  
Through exceptions, Ami is able to stay in the academy, however she cannot go to the classes or any other place except the dorms. The Dorm Mothers take care of her and she helps them wake up all students for school.

**Name: **Tsukasa Amakawa  
**Class: **Basic Criminal Knowledge  
**Target: **All Grades, All Courses  
**Place: **B4F Classrooms  
**Subject: **He is very mysterious and not many people seen or saw him before.  
He is a world-famous criminal and known throughout the whole world as a Legend. After he retired, he decided to create an academy to create the new generation of criminals that will take over the world. And yes, he takes a form as a cat, but it is actually 'something' that is controlled by him. He doesn't stay in the academy a lot for 'Business'.  
He has a special ability of prediction and they usually come true. He uses this to help his students and gives them advice.  
His appearance is charming and calm, which could be decieving.

**Characters I Might Use (My OCs): **

**Name: **Megumi Amane  
**Age: **18  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **HITMAN&ASSASSIN  
She is very distant and stoic, always trying to stay away from everyone. She has the top grades in the whole academy and many call her a genius but she doesn't care. She really wants friends and to hang out with everyone but she knows that she's not allowed to.  
Her family was a normal family but her mother died when she gave birth to her. After that, her father lost his job and killed himself and she was left alone with her sister. Her sister tried to get money by doing anything. When she turned 15 her sister was raped and killed and in rage, Ayano killed the criminal becoming a criminal herself. However, the academy scouted her and with nowhere to go, she went.  
She believes that she only causes misfortune, even her relatives didn't want her, so she tries to stay away from people to not cause any misfortune. To make up for it, she worked hard to become good at everything so she won't pull anyone's leg. Only trusts Aoi and Akane, though she feels bad since she's dragging them into trouble. Amu and the other Director students help her out of her shell and they become very close.

**Name: **Akane Shiranui  
**Age: **18  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **GANG  
She is very energetic and loves sports. She acts like a boy and even dresses like one which gets her mistaken as one but she doesn't mind.  
She was a street child and did anything to get money. One the way, she was picked up by a church and lived happily. That was until the stupid government started a war because they "Felt like it". The church was destroyed and when she lost everything, she was taken in by an experiment facility that use her as a slave. During her time there she heard about [C.A.T.S] and joined, swearing vengeance on the government who took away the only happiness she had.  
She met Aoi during the entrance exams. They didn't get along well at first but became best friends. Is close to Ayano and won't leave her alone because she reminds her of someone she knows.

**Name: **Aoi Minazuki  
**Age: **18  
**Gender: **Female  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **BRAIN  
She is very graceful and girly. She loves music and tries to play any instrument she can get her hands on. She is a huge romantist.  
Her family was all graduates of the [C.A.T.S] in the H&A Course. To follow her parents and five older siblings' footsteps, she entered the academy. But she found the BRAIN course more suited for her and joined it. She never told her parents about her course selection.  
She didn't like Akane at first because she was the complete opposite of her but they became friends. Loves to meddle with Ayano's relationships.

**Name: **Shouta Kisaragi  
**Age: **19  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **4th Year  
**Course: **GANG  
He is very outgoing and childish even though he's a fourth year. He tries to be serious at times but he sometimes starts burst out laughing. He always wears bandages around his arms and neck.  
His parents were both Gang members and to follow their footsteps, he joined [C.A.T.S]. He has an older sister who is a teacher there but no one knows because he doesn't like to be in his own sister's shadow since she's almost perfect. However, for some reason he sometimes blacks out for a while and wakes up in another place. Then his arms have new wounds and he doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't tell anyone this.  
He is close to Tsuki and always bothers him. He likes to tease Ayano because he likes her.

**Name: **Tsuki Costello  
**Age: **18  
**Gender: **Male  
**Grade: **3rd Year  
**Course: **HITMAN&ASSASSIN  
He is very mature and serious and doesn't take jokes lightly. He thinks the people around him that are weak are useless and should work harder. He is very blunt and harsh at pointing out flaws.  
His family didn't want him so they threw him onto the streets. His uncle, who was a former student of [C.A.T.S] sent him to that school since his family was an assassin family. With nowhere else to go, he entered with not the best scores. He may look smart but he's pretty… average.  
He will never admit but his best friend is Shouta who will never stop bothering him. He denies having feelings for Akane.


End file.
